


Young Volcanoes

by larisfreakshow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larisfreakshow/pseuds/larisfreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 modern College AU.</p><p>The College years are the most intense years in the lives of young adults, and the parties, the affairs, the romances, the friendships, the dramas and the experiences the The 100 characters will make in College will impress their lives forever.</p><p>How will Octavia hide her secret love affair with Clarke's art professor Lincoln? How will Raven and Clarke take revenge on Finn when they find out that he is cheating on them with each other? Will Monty and Nathan be able to accept their crushes on each other? Will Bellamy give his heart to Clarke or Raven? Or will it be Murphy? And what is going on between Clarke's mom Abby and the Political Sciences professor Marcus Kane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Octavia & Bellamy - Hello New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very first chapter of my first ever publication of English writing. I hope my grammar isn't too terrible.  
> I know that Bellamy should be older / Octavia younger, but I adapted all their ages so it makes that they are at College at the same time for more than just one year.

The moment Bellamy opened the door and helped her out of the car Octavia knew that her life would change forever. The building in front of her seemed even bigger than all the time before that she had passed it, all the times she hadn’t looked closely because it seemed like a dream, a dream far away that would never come true anyway.

‘O, are you there?’

The voice seemed to come from somewhere far away, this voice that she had heard every single day since she was born and that had seemed like the most important thing in her life. Now, that voice was irrelevant, because what lay ahead of her was more than anything that lay behind her.

‘Hey, O?’

Bellamy had put a hand on her shoulder, softly shaking his little sister. Looking at her now she wasn’t all so little anymore. He was still quite a bit taller than she was, but his little sister had grown to be woman. It was still hard for him to acknowledge that, in most cases, she didn’t need his help or protection anymore.

Like is had been yesterday he remembered the day he had made the decision to stay in High School for two more years to keep an eye on her. She was eighteen now, he was twenty-two, he could have finished his degree already if he had made the decision to go to College as soon as possible, if he had decided to leave Octavia alone. She hadn’t properly understood his decision back then. At around fourteen Octavia had hated High School, she wouldn’t understand why Bellamy would be willing to spend two more years at this terrible place. It had been the beginning of her rebellion against the system and looking back at it now she was thankful for his decision to stay by her side for two more years.’

Yes, O, I know, it’s big and fascinating and shit, but do you really want to keep looking at it instead of meeting your roommate?’

Octavia turned towards him and bit her lip. Usually Octavia Blake was everything but insecure, but what lay ahead of her now was such a big step into a new future that a small part inside of her was still scared. ‘What if she sucks?’

Bellamy laughed, put his arm around his little sister and started moving towards the apartment buildings. ‘I know at least one of the girls on your floor, Raven. She is starting her second year of mechanics now and she’s pretty cool, I’m sure you two will get along.’

‘’Pretty cool’? Please don’t tell me you fucked her?’

Bellamy coughed. ‘No, O, I haven’t fucked her. I don’t fuck every nice person on this planet, you know?’

‘Yeah, ‘cause they don’t let you”, Octavia laughed, freed herself from his arm and fetched a sheet of paper out of her pocket. “Floor 1, Room 2. I think I can manage from here.’

‘You sure?”

‘Yes, Bell, I’m sure that I’m able to carry my bag up a few stairs and find the room with the number 2 on its door.’

He couldn’t help himself bursting out in laughter.

‘What’s so funny?’

‘Nothing,’ he laughed and tousled her hair. ‘I just still can’t get over you being a grown up now.’


	2. Clarke & Wells / Raven & Finn - Brave New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes that might happen language wise as English isn't my mother tongue, but I hope you can enjoy it though.  
> (And yes, Raven might seem like a bitch here, but wait for it, character development will come!)

It was hard to say who was more excited. Maybe Clarke showed it more, but that didn’t mean that Wells, whose idea this College had been in the first place, wasn’t nervous as well.

‘Finally this is reality!’ Clarke laughed and hugged her best friend. ‘Yes, you were right. All along. You were right all along. This College is going to be fantastic!’

Wells couldn’t help slipping a smile when Clarke hugged him, slowly letting his hand sink on her hip.

He might have been her best friend but to him she was much more than that.

Looking around Campus Clarke noticed a huge variety of students, most of them were around their age, starting their studies now, but some of the older ones were walking around Campus as well. Clarke’s eyes found Bellamy and Octavia Blake heading towards the dormitories, Octavia had been in her grade and she remembered Bellamy leaving their school a few years ago. She hadn’t known they would be going to the same College from now on, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore, now that High School was finally over and finally, after all those years with it only being a hobby she could make her biggest passion the main theme of her life; art.

‘I hope there’s enough space in my room for all my supplies’ she laughed and lifted her second bag full of pencils, watercolors, crayons and a variety of other art supplies.

‘If not your roommate will have to make space for you. She can’t be as talented as you are.’

‘Shut up.’ Clarke said with a grin and softly punched his side, making him laugh.

‘So,’ Wells began. ‘Do you want to go meet your roommate right away or should we walk around Campus first?’

‘Well,’ Clarke replied, shrugging. ‘I’d love to check everything out, but my stuff’, she demonstratively lifted both bags. ‘Is really heavy. So how about we meet here again in twenty?’

Wells nodded and put his hand on her arm for a moment before making his way to the upper floor where the boys’ dormitories were located.

Clarke remembered her room number, Floor 1, Room 1. The sign next to the door was empty. Clarke could see that there had been a name before but it had been removed. Probably in order to make space for her name in addition.

Clarke took a deep breath before knocking, and when she heard a ‘C’m in’ from the inside she slowly opened the door.

The room was bigger than she had expected it to be. Two beds, one on each side of the room, but Clarke noticed a mattress lying in one of the corners as well. Two wardrobes, two desks, two chairs. One of each was clearly in use, probably by the young woman sitting on the bed to her left.

She was slim, had olive skin, dark eyes and dark hair that had been tied into a ponytail. She seemed to be working on something, maybe a tablet, but Clarke wasn’t sure.

The woman looked up, scanned her and nodded. ‘I’m Raven. That’s your bed.’

Clarke bit her lip. ‘Clarke. Nice to meet you’, she tried to smile at Raven, but she had already lowered her head again, continuing her work.

Dropping her bags on the unused bed her eyes met the mattress in the corner behind her bed. ‘What’s that about?’ she asked, not really expecting an answer. ‘Is this room for three people?’

‘Nah’, Raven shook her head without looking up. ‘It was supposed to be, originally. But there have never been three people sleeping in here. Shit!” Whatever she was working on threw out some sparks and Raven cursed. ‘Screw that!’

Clarke pursed her lips but didn’t comment.

The moment Raven stood up the door swung open and a guy peeked inside. ‘Raven, are you ready?’ When he noticed Clarke sitting on the other bed a smile appeared on his face and he stepped into the room. His brown hair almost reached his shoulders and he had a perky look on his face. ‘Hi there, I’m Finn,’ he said, stretching his hand out towards Clarke. She shook it, smiling back. ‘Clarke.’

Before she could say anything else Raven had grabbed her bag and pushed Finn back out of the room, turning just for a second to give Clarke a small nod. ‘See you later. And don’t touch my stuff.’


	3. Monty & Jasper - Past = Future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter of this adventure.  
> You'll see that I'm not going with any Jonty story line, sorry Jonty shippers. I'm trying to capture the characters as well as possible though.

‘Dude,’ Jasper began, jumping up and down on his bed. ‘We’ll be the cool kids here, alright? We’ll be popular! We’ll make them love us! Everyone will want to be friends with us!’

Monty couldn’t help himself but burst into laughter. ‘Are you hearing what you’re saying?’ he asked, shaking his head.

‘Why?’ Jasper sat down cross-legged on his bed. ‘It’s time for us to stop being the nerds!’

Monty shrugged and continued unpacking his stuff. “I don’t know, I never really bothered being the nerd. At least there was never any pressure and…’

‘Pressure? Dude, we can start where we stopped last year and everyone will love us!’

Raising an eyebrow Monty threw a pillow at Jasper. ‘You mean starting a drug ring? No, thank you. That was enough stress for that one year. I think it’s time to grow up and concentrate on our studies.’

‘Concentrate on our studies? Monty, we could become rich!’

Monty sighed and decided not to pay attention to Jasper’s daydreaming anymore. He was right about their last year though. High School had never been easy for them, nobody dared to like the nerdy kids that loved science until, shortly before they became seniors, Jasper had had the amazing idea to use his chemistry talent to make money. Remembering how they hid a Meth Lab in the shed in the garden Monty couldn’t help himself but smile.

Never before had they been so well liked. Sure, they weren’t part of the ‘Cool Kids’, but unlike Jasper Monty never cared much about that.

Unlike Jasper Monty never cared about the attention girls brought towards them once they had a reputation either.

‘Are you even listening?’ Jasper pulled Monty out of his sentimentality and put an arm around him, pointing out of the window with the other hand. ‘This’, he said. ‘This, my friend, is our future. Everything that’ll happen from now on will define our future.’

‘Yeah’, Monty said, freeing himself from Jasper’s arm. ‘And I don’t see myself dealing drugs on the street. Sorry, Jasper, but if you want to do this you have to do it alone.’

‘Come on,’ Jasper snuffled. “You know you want it!’

‘Jasper, stop it.’

And he did. Though he couldn’t quite understand why Monty bristled so much but it wouldn’t do the two of them any good if they started fighting on their first day in College.

Yes, it was true. Monty had never cared as much about being popular as he had. Maybe they had grown up as brothers but their focuses lay in different places. And what was so terrible about trying to be well liked? Jasper wouldn’t understand what Monty’s problem was but he let it be.

‘What do you think our roommate is like?’ he asked instead,  nodding towards the third bed.

They had been lucky enough to get the only boys dorm that was being shared by three people instead of two.

Monty shrugged. ‘I guess he’s older, looks he’s been in this room for a while.’

‘I just hope he isn’t an asshat.’

Monty sighed with a small smile on his lips. Why did Jasper always expect everyone to be a douche?

’He’s studying history. Dude, history! He’s probably a nerd as well!’

Jasper had gotten up and started looking through the stuff of their unknown roommate, checking his books.

Monty jumped up and pulled Jasper back from the desk. ‘Now you’re being the asshat.’

Jasper laughed and gave Monty’s shoulder a soft punch. ‘If you say so.’

‘Maybe we should try to actively meet new people instead of hoping that others will come to us? What do you think?’

Jasper nodded and grabbed his phone. ‘You’re probably right.’

Monty laughed and started moving Jasper towards the door. ‘I am most of the time, in case you haven’t noticed before.’


	4. Murphy – New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to start off with Pilot-Murphy but post season 2-Murphy didn't fit my ideas either, so here you have some late season 1-/early season 2 Murphy with resolutions to become a better person *yey*  
> Yes, I know that you know exactly who that brown-haired freckled guy is.

It could have been worse. Far worse.

Murphy hadn’t expected that he would actually be enjoying his first day of College as he had never been someone to make friends easily, but so far everything was going surprisingly well for him.

His roommate seemed like an ok guy, the young man with dark skin and a beanie on his head had made no attempts to be rude to Murphy, he had just nodded and introduced himself as Nathan. ‘But everyone just calls me Miller’, he had said, making Murphy crack a small smile. They had something in common.

Now he was prowling around Campus, killing time before lunch.

He was just about to check his phone when he felt himself bumping into someone. A quiet ‘Shit’ left his mouth as he stumbled back.

‘Relax’, the older guy he had bumped into said, carefully eyeing him.

He was taller than Murphy, older. Dark brown curls and some freckles on his nose, the guy could have been an actor or something.

Is wasn’t easy for Murphy to stay away from his old habits and to insult the guy, snuffling “Watch where you’re going, asshole” probably wouldn’t help him making friends. So instead he just rolled his eyes and tried to get past the young man, but he held him back by taking a step just where Murphy was about to set foot.

‘What’s your name?’ he asked, not letting Murphy out of his sight.

‘Why do you care?’

‘Well, I’m trying to help you interact with people. It doesn’t seem like something you’re good at.’

Murphy rolled his eyes, plunging his hands into his pockets.

‘You don’t know me’, he said and pushed himself past the older guy.

His mother had been right. He was a stupid, useless cunt. _‘You killed your father.’_ The words still echoed in his head, every time he felt like she wouldn’t be proud of him. Not that it mattered. Ever since his mother had started drinking Murphy had accepted himself as an orphan. On paper he still had a parent, but he didn’t feel like it. He didn’t expect her to live much longer. Telling others they would have thought Murphy was heartless, not giving a damn about his mother. They didn’t know him, and they didn’t know his mother either.

Murphy made his way to the library, trying to distract himself from all the mess he was trying to leave behind him.

The library was a building itself, next to the College’s Main Building. It was round and high, with an overall open centre which overlapped all four levels. The roof was glass and the book shelves far too modern and bright to give him the actual feeling of being in a library.

Murphy had never been the reading type, nevertheless he liked the feeling of being around old books. Maybe because it reminded him of his father who would take him to the local library every weekend.

Murphy sighed and decided that it was probably a bad idea to stay here for long, he didn’t want to become sentimental on his first day of College.

Walking back to the dormitories he saw Miller and two other guys sitting on one of the benches. They seemed to be friends so even though he had made the resolution to interact with people more he decided not to interrupt them. But Miller being outside meant their room was empty, so Murphy headed back to room 5.

Neither of them had written anything on the board next to their door yet, so Murphy made the decision to take a step into direction ‘human interaction’ and wrote his name on the sign, followed by a ‘+’ where Miller was supposed to put his name.

Murphy sighed and entered the room, throwing himself on the bed that was to be his from now on, and thought about his past.

His father’s death had made him an asshole, he couldn’t deny that. He wouldn’t. He had gotten into fights, lots of them, punching his anger into people who might or might not have deserved it, but he hadn’t cared. He never had _. But now I will_ , he thought. He only had this one shot and if he ruined it he probably would never get another attempt at any College.

Burying his face in his new pillow Murphy hoped this year would be bearable.

He didn’t yet know that this year would be so much more than that.

 


	5. Bellamy & Clarke - Who's That Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Bellarke crumbs to gnaw on.

 

Bellamy finally found a moment of peace, after that guy with the wild hair he didn’t another rude encounter today.

Heading back to the dormitories he thought about checking on Octavia, but then again he remembered that she was a big girl now and that it would most likely just annoy her if he gave her  the feeling that he didn’t trust her to get her stuff handled without her.

So he decided to pay Raven a visit, stopped in front of Room 1 and knocked.

The girl that opened wasn’t Raven. First of all her hair was blonde, a bright, clean blonde, with soft curls. Blue-greyish eyes looked at him, interrogatively.

‘Can I help you?’ the young woman asked, raising an eyebrow. It didn’t seem like Raven was in there, otherwise she would have gotten the situation under her control already.

‘Yeah, well, I was looking for Raven,’ Bellamy explained, leaning onto the doorframe.

‘She’s not here,' the girl said. ‘She somewhere with this guy…’ It took her a moment to remember the name. ‘Finn. Her boyfriend I think?’

Bellamy nodded. 'Yeah, Finn’s her boyfriend.' He crossed his arms and gave a small nod. 'Who are you then?'

'Clarke Griffin, I…’

‘Griffin?’ Bellamy interrupted her. ‘Are you related to that medicine prof?’

Clarke bit her lip. ‘She’s my mom.’

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. ‘Seriously? You’re going to the College your mother is teaching at? Brave.’

Now it was Clarke’s turn to raise her eyebrows. ‘Why is that brave?’

‘Well, every prof is hated, and if the students who don’t like your mother find out about you being her daughter… could be tough.’

‘Luckily I don’t give a shit about what other people think.’ Clarke made clear and would have closed the door if Bellamy hadn’t put a foot between the frame and the door, pushing it back open.

‘I’m sorry. Just trying to help you. I’m Bellamy Blake, by the way. History student. What are you studying anyway?’

It took Clarke a moment to decide whether or not she’d give Bellamy Blake another shot, but then she decided that it wouldn’t do her any good not to get along with a guy looking this good. He probably had a good reputation and was well liked, so why not give it a shot?

‘Art’, she replied, opening the door a bit more, inviting Bellamy in.

Bellamy seemed to know the room as he leaned onto Raven’s desk as if it was his own, but being careful not to touch Clarke’s stuff.

‘Art, huh? So you got anything you can show me?’

Clarke, who had sat down on her bed, grabbed her supplies bag and fetched her sketch book, handing it over to Bellamy. It had never been a problem for her to show her works to others, she wasn’t the kind of person who cared too much about the opinions of people she didn’t know or like anyway.

Bellamy took the book and started scrolling.

‘Those are only sketches,’ Clarke explained. ‘I couldn’t bring any canvas here, unfortunately.’

Bellamy nodded, slowly. ‘They are really good.’ He smiled, handing the sketch book back to Clarke. ‘So you’re gonna be the next Van Gogh then?’

Clarke laughed. ‘Van Gogh was an impressionist, that’s not my style.’

The attempt to raise an eyebrow was interrupted by Clarke getting up again, shoving her sketch book back into the bag. ‘Anyway. So, you’ve been at this College for a while, right? Wanna show me around?’

A smile appeared on Bellamy’s face. ‘Sure.’


	6. Miller, Monty & Jasper / Harper & Monroe – Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, have some Minty crumbs.  
> Rereading it sounds like I really don't like Jasper but meh, apparently this is how I imagine him in a modern setting.

‘So, have you guys thought about continuing last year’s career?” Miller asked.

Monty rolled his eyes, earning a soft punch from Jasper. ‘See, even Miller wants us to deal drugs again!’

A caught left Miller’s throat as he shook his head. ‘I didn’t say that. Seriously, it was cool and all, but you guys almost got kicked out of High School. If you want to risk that here...’ He shrugged.

‘See, even Nathan thinks it’s a stupid idea.’ Monty teased. Now it was Jasper’s turn to roll his eyes, making Miller laugh and steal a glance at Monty.

 _He looks good_ , Miller thought, crossing his arms, making himself wonder once again if had actually crushed on Monty.

‘And what about you?’ Jasper asked, poking Miller’s arm. ‘You were stealing all the chemicals for us, so don’t act like you’re the innocent one!’

Jasper was right. They had gotten closer during their last year of High School, the three boys and Harper. For a while it had seemed like Monty and Harper were dating, the ache in his heart when he found out making Miller wonder for the first time ever if what he felt for Monty might be more than just Friendship. That had probably been the only reason why Miller was so quickly in on the joke when Jasper told his parents that they were ‘playing cards’ in the shed. He still couldn’t believe that neither of Jasper’s parents ever found out about their lab.

‘So,’ Monty began, trying to change the topic. ‘Have you already met your roommate?’

Miller nodded. ‘A philosophy student. He doesn’t seem much like the social kind of person, but not rude either, so I guess it could be worse.’ He shrugged. ‘You guys?’

‘Nope,’ Jasper said, crossing his legs. ‘But he studies history.’

‘If you haven’t met him then how do you know?’ Miller asked, eyes jumping between Monty and Jasper.

‘Jasper went through his stuff.’ Monty explained, trying not to sound too judgemental.

‘Seriously?’ Miller asked, raising an eyebrow. ‘Maybe that’s why the cool kids don’t like you – you search their stuff.’

‘We don’t even know if he’s a cool kid.’ Jasper muffled while Monty started laughing.

It felt good to be here with some old friends, not being on his own. Monty had been scared to be roommates with Miller though, afraid that his crush would show. Miller had never been in serious relationship, so that was a good thing. But he had never shown interest in any guy either, so Monty wouldn’t dare to risk their friendship for a stupid teenage crush.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when two familiar voices made it into his ear canal.

‘Hey guys,’ Harper smiled sitting down next to them. ‘You know Monroe, right? We’re roommates, so I guess we’ll get to know each other better now.’

Monroe waved into the round, trying to smile.

Harper slid a bit closer to Monty, touching his shoulder with hers. ‘How have your holidays been?’ she asked, giving Monty a bright smile which he didn’t know how to reply to. Apparently Harper had crushed on him during their ‘we’re playing cards in the shed’-phase, becoming one of their sellers. Monty had played along for a while, not actually dating her but not making it clear that he wasn’t interested either. She probably still thought that she stood a chance.

He decided to nod and awkwardly look away, which probably wasn’t the best choice, but he didn’t feel like he could play with her much more.

‘Yeah, they’ve been, I mean, my holidays, our holidays, they’ve been alright…’

‘Alright?’ Jasper burst out. ‘Dude, our holidays were great! We were camping with Monty’s family and it was awe-some! You should have seen us fishing! We’re both so untalented, right, Monty?’

It was becoming really uncomfortable and Monty just wanted to run away, not having to see Harper’s big, round eyes looking at him in excitement and Miller, sitting crossed armed vis-á-vis with him, seeming grim.

‘How about we grab lunch?’ was his best attempt to get out of the situation, and luckily the others agreed.

‘Great idea.’ Monroe said and Jasper added, ‘I’m starving.’


	7. Octavia / Bellamy, Clarke, Wells, Raven & Finn – News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Raven won't be gone forever, but I need so make some space for the short Flarke interaction which will lead to Princess Mechanic and later to Braven and Bellarke, so hold on c:

A few weeks had passed since Octavia’s first year of College had begun and everything seemed to be going well.

She got along with her roommate, a friendly girl called Maya who studied journalism, Bellamy had introduced her to Raven which had resulted in becoming friends with Raven’s roommate Clarke and her best friend Wells. Bellamy had told her about the boys in his room as well, a chemistry and a biology student, but she hadn’t gotten around to exchange more than a few words with them.

They were having lunch together, Octavia, Bellamy, Clarke, Wells, Raven and her boyfriend, Finn.

‘So, Octavia, how are you studies going?’ Clarke asked with a smile, biting into an apple.

‘Alright I guess,’ Octavia shrugged. ‘Cultural Studies hasn’t been as exciting as I thought, not yet at least.’

‘I feel you’, Raven said, leaning onto Finn. ‘The first few weeks of mechanics have been boring as hell until the practical part started.’

‘And what about art?’ Finn asked, looking at Clarke. ‘Well,’ she began, trying to hide her excitement. ‘It’s amazing. Out prof is pretty young, he’s a super cool guy who even wants us to call him by his first name, Lincoln. Octavia, I think you’d like him.’ She laughed, earning a glance from Bellamy which didn’t go unnoticed by Octavia.

‘What?’ the young woman with the almost black hair asked, facing her brother, ready to fight. ‘I know you don’t like it, but didn’t you say so yourself; I’m a grown up now. I can make my own choices.’ Not waiting for an answer she turned to Clarke, grinning. ‘So, that Lincoln guy, what does he look like?’

‘You’re not really thinking about dating a teacher, are you?’ Raven interrupted.

‘Why not?’ Octavia shrugged. ‘If he’s hot.”

Bellamy snuffled. ‘Being attractive isn’t everything, O.’

Octavia rolled her eyes, bouncing Bellamy’s shoulder with hers. ‘I know that, Bell. But c’mon, this is College. Let me enjoy my life and bend the rules at least a bit!’

‘Apropos bending the rules…’ Raven cleared her throat. ‘I made some calls and I get to go to Mexico for a month to continue my studies there.’

Octavia had never seen Raven so happy, the bright smile that reached from one corner of her mouth to the other made in unquestionable that this meant a lot to her.

Suddenly also Bellamy had forgotten that he was being pissed and got up to give Raven a hug. ‘Wow, that’s… that’s amazing! I hope you enjoy your time there, you truly deserve it.’

Octavia wondered if Bellamy had been lying when he had said that nothing ever happened between him and Raven, they seemed closer than Octavia had Bellamy ever seen to any friend. But then again she wondered if they would be such close friends if they had been together for a while and were now sitting at one table with Raven’s new boyfriend.

Octavia decided to get up as well and give Raven a hug. ‘When are you leaving?’

Raven bit her lip and got back onto Finn’s lap. ‘In two days. I know, I know, it’s pretty spontaneous and in the middle of a semester, but it was the only possibility…’ She took Finn’s hand, pressed a kiss on his lips and shrugged again. ‘I guess we’ll manage.’

Finn nodded and placed his chin on Raven’s shoulder, stroking her cheek with his nose.

Wells, who had been silent during the whole lunch, got up, placing his head on Clarke’s shoulder for a second but avoiding to look her in the eyes. ‘I got some stuff to do.’ He mumbled, then disappeared.

‘What’s going on with him?’ Finn asked, raising an eyebrow. He’s never this weird when we’re alone.’

Octavia had noticed what was going on with Wells, but she seemed to be the only one. He only ever left of behaved weird around Raven and Finn, neither when just one of them nor when neither of them was present. And every time they interacted couple-ish Octavia had noticed the short, ashamed glance Wells gave Clarke before looking away as quickly as he good. He was in love with her, and she didn’t know it.

Hoping that she’d never find herself in a situation like that Octavia tried to help Wells out. ‘Well, maybe he’s just having a bad day.’

Clarke shook her head and got up as well. ‘No, he isn’t like that when he’s having a bad day. I’ll go talk to him.’

Octavia sighed, knowing that her knowledge wouldn’t change anything, so she went back to finishing lunch and making plans about how the hell she could get to know more about Clarke’s art teacher Lincoln.


	8. Murphy & Miller / & Bellamy - The Thin Line between Love and Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murphamy. Yes. Sort of. A bit. A tiny bit. But it's there. Seriously, if you don't like multishipping you will not like this fanfic.  
> Also, the Miller/Murphy relationship was inspired by a Murphamy fanfic with Minty side-plot called "The Powerhouse of A Cell" by CaptainMintyFresh.

He hadn’t made many new friends yet so Murphy basically held on to Miller, as he was the only one he really knew how to talk to.

Their classes finished at around the same time most of the days, so they went to the dormitories together. Neither of them was super talkative so their conversations usually consisted of a lot of silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

When they entered their room and Murphy threw himself on his bed Miller’s phone started ringing.

‘Hey Dad.’

Murphy could hear the happiness in Miller’s voice and it made him sick, so he decided to get up again and walk around Campus. He hadn’t told Miller about his father but Miller had realized that Murphy got silent every time someone’s parents came up, so he never asked and Murphy was thankful for that.

Outside he sat down on one of the benches and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

‘You’re not allowed to smoke on Campus,’ a voice said behind him and he turned around just to look into the eyes of that freckled guy he had bumped into on his first day.

Murphy had found out that he was called Bellamy Blake and that he was the roommate of Miller’s friends. They seemed to get along pretty well, but nevertheless Murphy and Bellamy had never exchanged another word, though Bellamy nodded at him sometimes when their eyes met around Campus.

He was that kind of person that Jasper would call ‘cool kid’. Well known, well liked and well educated Bellamy fulfilled pretty much every standard anyone could ever have, leaving most people admiring him. But not Murphy. Murphy didn’t like Bellamy even though he didn’t know him. He didn’t like that Bellamy acted as if he was better than everyone else, he didn’t like that Bellamy treated everyone like children just because he was older than them and he didn’t like that Bellamy was so attractive anyone would immediately do as he asked. To make it short: he didn’t like Bellamy.

And Murphy especially didn’t like Bellamy lecturing him about Campus rules.

‘I don’t give a shit.’ He said, putting the cigarette into his mouth and fumbling the lighter out of his pocket.

‘Well,’ Bellamy Blake said. ‘I’m sure you want to share with me then?’ he continued, glancing at the pack of cigarettes in Murphy’s hand.

Murphy eyed Bellamy carefully, hand firmly holding the pack.

‘I’d rather not.’ He replied then, lit his cigarette and put both the lighter and the pack of cigarettes back into is left pocket. Murphy had never seen Bellamy smoke before and he wouldn’t risk him being a douche and throwing his expensive cigarettes into the trashcan nearby.

A small smile appeared on Bellamy’s face, growing into a grin as he crossed his arms in front of his body. ‘So you think you’re a super tough guy, right?’

Murphy didn’t reply, instead he just tried to make it obvious that he wasn’t interested in continuing this conversation. He turned away from Bellamy and started typing something on his phone.

‘Alright, let’s talk about me instead,’ Bellamy continued, shortly before he appeared in front of Murphy again and crouched down. ‘You think I’m a douchebag, right? Why’s that?’

Getting the feeling that he couldn’t escape this situation without having answered Bellamy Blake Murphy looked up, demonstratively inhaled deeply, then exhaled right into Bellamy’s face before answering. ‘Because you’re think you’re better and cooler and more relevant than everyone else and constantly act like everyone else is below you just because you’re older and taller and authorial.’

Bellamy first raised one eyebrow, then added the second one, just to drop them both again before slowly getting up, constantly glaring at Murphy. He opened his mouth as if to add something but decided differently, closed his mouth, turned around and wandered off, leaving Murphy alone on the bench wondering if he just actually **hurt** Bellamy Blake.

‘Nope,’ he told himself, shaking his head. ‘Nope.’


	9. Monty, Harper & Jasper – Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monty comes out to Harper and Jasper, how wonderful is that? And apparently Jasper is a Minty shipper, yey!

‘Well…’ Harper said as they walked down the stairs together.

Monty looked up, trying not to bite his lip and shoving his hands down his pockets because he was afraid Harper might try to hold them.

‘You wanna go out sometime?’ she asked, gave him a small smile and slowly tilted her head.

‘Harper…’ Monty started, but then decided that this was neither the right place nor the right time to turn her down, so he offered her to walk to the dormitories together. They stopped in front of Room 5 where Monty, Jasper and Bellamy slept.

‘So?’ Harper asked and leaned onto the doorframe. ‘Is that a no? What’s been up with you lately?’

‘Harper…’ he tried again, but she interrupted him, shaking her head.

‘No. No more dramatic ‘Harper’s’. You know I like you and you also know that you’re the cutest person on this planet so I didn’t bother you behaving weird back in High School. I know we weren’t really dating but you liked me, didn’t you? What happened? No, don’t tell me. I’m just sick of feeling like you’re playing with me and it’s hurting me, you know?’

Monty couldn’t bear it, he couldn’t look at her, he couldn’t say anything.

‘And now you won’t even talk to me! What’s this about, Monty? What have I done to you?’

‘I’m gay.’ Monty burst out. He needed a moment to realize what he had just done, touching his lips with his fingers as he looked up and watched Harper’s eyes widen.

‘You’re..?’

‘Please don’t tell anyone,’ Monty said quickly. ‘I haven’t told anyone, not even…’

Jasper opened the door from inside, not expecting anyone to stand in front of it and took a step back when he saw Monty and Harper, attempting to close the door again in order not to interrupt their serious looking conversation.

‘Jasper, how come you never told me that Monty is gay?’

Monty closed his eyes, turning away from them.

Jasper needed a small moment to realize what Harper had just said, then he shrugged and looked at her. ‘Why would I? Dude, it’s his choice to tell you, not mine.’

He could only imagine the look on Monty’s face. No, he had never told him, but Jasper had known for months. He grabbed Monty’s arm, pulled him inside, hushed a small ‘Don’t be a bitch and tell anyone’ to Harper and then closed the door in front of her before sitting Monty down on his bed.

Monty pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them, not being able to look at Jasper. ‘How did you know?’

‘Dude, have you seen yourself around Miller? I still don’t get how she couldn’t get it. You could’ve told me personally before her though, dude.’

He could see Monty blushing, even though he tried to hide his face behind his knees.

‘I just… I didn’t feel comfortable… I mean with myself, not around you, and I wasn’t sure myself and… and…’

‘Dude,’ Jasper said, sitting down with crossed legs. ‘I don’t give a flying fuck, alright? As long as you don’t crush on me. But I’m sure Miller will like the news.’ A wide grin appeared on his face when the pillow Monty had thrown hit his shoulder.

‘Don’t you dare tell him!’ Monty’s cheeks just turned redder and redder as he tried to look confident.

‘Oh, come on, as if he wasn’t gay himself. He’s never had a girlfriend, so what does that tell you?’

‘He’s never had a boyfriend either. Maybe he’s asexual.’

‘Dude, stop it. Grow some balls and invite him on a date already!’

A second pillow hit Jasper and he started laughing.

‘I have balls.’ Monty mumbled and turned yet another shade redder.

‘And Miller will get to enjoy them soon!’

‘Stop it!’ Monty squealed. The pillow fight had begun.


	10. Clarke & Finn - Right or Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that you hate Flarke, but that's why the chapter is so very short.  
> Plus it needs to happen so the Clarke/Raven relationship can develop further

After three unsuccessful tries Clarke had given up on trying to get Wells to tell her what was going on with him. He wouldn’t open up and Clarke was sick of spending her energy on someone who wouldn’t make it worth it.

Raven had left a week ago, Finn had brought her to the airport after a small goodbye-party which ended in Raven being the only sober one and not having a hangover the next day.

Apparently Finn and Raven had broken up at the airport, that’s what Finn told Clarke a week later when he was getting some shirts he had left in Raven’s room.

‘I didn’t want to tell anyone until now because I didn’t want them to ask questions.’ he said, sitting down next to Clarke, looking at Raven’s bed. ‘I feel like our relationship wasn’t been the same lately, since the new semester began…’ He shrugged, then turned his head to look at Clarke.

She had been wondering since College had begun whether she was imagining it or whether Finn was actually paying more attention to her than to the other people around them, but she had supressed any kind of possible feelings for him due to him being with Raven. Clarke and Raven weren’t close friends, but they were roommates and had to get along with each other, plus Clarke wasn’t the kind of person that would flirt with someone who’s taken.

But now that Finn was single…

She didn’t even have to think about it further, the next thing she knew was Finn’s hand and her neck, thumb stroking her cheek.

‘Since you moved in.’ he whispered, followed by her grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her, lips meeting for a passionate kiss.

It didn’t take long until their clothes were spread on the floor, and when Finn left their room half an hour later Clarke found herself wondering what she had just done to Raven. No, they weren’t a couple anymore, but if they had broken up because of her that would mean that there were still some feelings left, especially with Raven.

Clarke sighed and buried her face in her pillow before she made the decision to send Raven a message. She hadn’t done it so far as they weren’t that close, she had been fine with Finn telling her that Raven arrived safely, but this was another situation.

‘Everything alright over there?’ she texted, not wanting to go like a bull at a gate.

Raven replied within less than 5 minutes. ‘Rocking Mexico. Did Finn get the stuff from my room?’

It took Clarke a moment to be able to reply. She sat up, grabbed the bottle of water standing next to her bed, emptied it and ran her fingers though her hair.

‘Positive. You two clean?’

‘As clean as possible’

That was the end of the conversation. Clarke didn’t know what else to say, so she put her phone into her pocket, got up and went to Octavia’s room, hoping she’d be able to distract herself by telling Octavia more about her professor, Lincoln.


	11. Octavia, Clarke & Lincoln – Impression(i)s(m)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, it's Linctavia interacting. Sassy Lincoln is my favourite Lincoln.  
> And Lexa/Clexa fans, be excited: in the next chapter Lexa will be introduced to the story, yeah!

Clarke had offered to bring Octavia to one of her lectures if she didn’t have one herself at that time. It was a Friday, a week before Raven would return from Mexico.

‘Octavia, please don’t be late’, Clarke whispered to herself as she stood in the door, waiting for Octavia. She already saw Lincoln at the desk, writing something on the board, when Octavia came rushing towards her.

‘Sorry,’ she breathed. ‘My alarm tricked me.’

Clarke nodded and pulled Octavia into the auditorium, placing her on the seat next to her while she pulled out her sketch book, a notebook and some pens.

When the teacher turned around and faced the students Octavia felt herself biting her lip. Clarke had been right. He was just her type.

Tall, muscular, with dark skin. He wore a plaid bottom up but Octavia noticed some tattoos visible on his arm because he had tucked his sleeves up.

‘Impressionism,’ he said, sitting down on the desk as he rubbed his hands. ‘The most popular artistic movement that started in the second half of the 19th century. Who can tell me about some of the most important painters of that time?’

Clarke’s hand rose quicker than Octavia had ever seen anyone raising their hand.

‘Miss Griffins, who do you want to tell us about?’

‘Claude Monet.’ Clarke replied, getting up and Octavia noticed the small smile in the corner of her mouth. She seemed to be really passionate about Monet. Octavia remembered some postcards printed with Monet’s water lilies she had seen in Clarke’s room.

‘Claude Monet was born in 1840 in Giverny, a small village in northern France. He hadn’t been an impressionist until the late 1860s. His most famous paintings include various water lilies, water surfaces, skies and sunsets, but Monet also painted portraits and people in general. He was also the painter who gave Impressionism its name, his painting _Impression — soleil levant_ _,_ which he created in 1972, was essential to the Impression we learn about now.’

Lincoln nodded, slightly raising an eyebrow as he realised that Octavia wasn’t one of his students. Their eyes met and Octavia was getting goosebumps on her arms. She felt like Lincoln was staring right into her soul, his eyes almost pierced her.

Though the moment lasted no longer than three seconds it felt like eternity to Octavia, and when the man took his eyes off her Octavia noticed that she had stopped breathing.

‘Good research, Miss Griffins, thank you.’

Clarke sat down, looking pleased. Octavia saw her opening her agenda and drawing a small star next to today’s date.

Octavia didn’t understand most of what the lecture was about, she had never been much into art, unlike Bellamy, who wasn’t an artist himself but had been fascinated by talented artworks since she could remember.

The second half of the lecture consisted of a practical aspect. Lincoln asked the students to take a close look around them and pick someone to draw, but someone they didn’t know well yet. Clarke sighed, she had drawn Octavia multiple times since they had started College, so that would have been an easy job for her.

Various painting by Monet, van Gogh and other painters Octavia could not remember the name of had been hung up all around them in the auditorium  to inspire the drawings the students were about to create of each other.

‘You!’ Lincoln called, pointing at Octavia and symbolising her to join him at the desk in front of the auditorium. ‘Down here.’

Clarke widened her eyes, kindly pushing Octavia away. ‘You go girl.’ She whispered and laughed.

Octavia slowly made her way downstairs, feeling Lincoln’s eyes following her.

‘You’re going to be my muse today,’ he explained, nodding towards the desk. ‘Make yourself comfortable. You could also tell me who you are while you’re at it.’

Octavia bit her lip. ‘Octavia Blake.’

‘And who exactly are you, Octavia Blake?’ he asked after she had sat down crossed legged.

She hadn’t thought about that. But she had not expected to talk to him, and while usually she always had a sassy answer on her lips. ‘Cultural Studies student.’ was everything that came over her lips now.

‘And what are you, Cultural Studies student Octavia Blake, doing in my Art class?’ he continued asking while scanning her face before starting to draw.

‘Well, I…’ she began, looking over to Clarke for a second. ‘Clarke is my friend. She told me about how interesting your class is, so I thought I’d find out if maybe I have an artsy side as well.’

Lincoln looked up at her every few moments, then he continued drawing.

‘And? Has Cultural Studies student Octavia Blake who is a friend of Clarke Griffin and interested in finding her artsy side decided whether or not she will stop staring at the professor?’

Once again Octavia bit her lip.

‘Well, if he wasn’t so passionate about his job that would be a lot easier.’

A smirk appeared on Lincoln’s face, but he kept his eyes on the paper

They didn’t exchange another word until the drawing was finished. Without comment Lincoln handed it to Octavia, then he turned towards the students.

‘Next week we will have a look at some of your artworks so don’t you dare flush them down the toilet. Have a nice weekend everyone.’

Octavia was looking at what the man had created. She hadn’t expected to look so good. When he had gotten up and was about to get back upstairs Lincoln stopped her. ‘So, will I see you again?’

It was very clear to her that he meant _in the auditorium_ , but she couldn’t help herself picturing them somewhere else.

‘Maybe.’ she replied, smiled, then left.


	12. Lexa & Clarke - A (not so) Warm Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have our commander. No chemistry yet, I know, but they will get to know each other better...  
> Next chapter will have some Minty ;)

Lexa wasn’t scared.

Maybe she was excited, nervous even, but she wasn’t scared. Nevertheless Costia kept messaging her, and even though Lexa appreciated her girlfriend’s concern she eventually turned off the phone before entering the dormitories.

Her room was the very first on floor 1, and she stopped in front of the door when she realized that the name board next to it was already occupied by two names. Raven and Clarke, those were her new roommates. She hadn’t expected to be in a room with three people but it wasn’t too bad either.

She knocked, and when nobody replied she slowly opened the door.

Two beds. Two beds and a mattress in the corner of the room.

Biting her lip Lexa dropped her bad onto the floor, not wanting either of the other girls to think that she was trying to use their bed.

She was just about to turn her phone back on when the door opened and a young woman stepped inside, looking undeniably confused when noticing Lexa, raising an arm. ‘Who the hell are you?’ the blonde girl asked.

Lexa needed a moment to process. She had sat down on one of the chairs and was now getting back up. ‘Lexa,’ she said, offering the blonde one to shake her hand. ‘Your new roommate.’

More confusion appeared on the face of the young woman standing in front of her.

‘Someone must have given you a wrong room number. This one is already fully occupied.’ She tilted her heard.

Lexa swallowed, handing her paper to the girl. ‘It says that my roommate is Raven Reyes. Is that you?’

‘No…’ The blonde girl scanned the paper, slowly shaking her head. ‘I’m Clarke Griffin. But I am Raven’s roommate, I don’t see how…’ She stopped, looking up. Her eyes found the mattress in the back of the room. It was dirty and didn’t look comfortable either.

‘So,’ Lexa cleared her throat. ‘Nice to meet you, Clarke. I take it that’s where I’m going to sleep?’

Clarke slowly nodded, still looking confused.

‘I have to call Raven.’ She said and left the room.

So Raven wasn’t here, meaning it would take a while for Lexa to meet her second roommate. Clarke hadn’t looked very pleased and most certainly not happy about this new development and a few moments later Lexa heard her voice from outside. She picked a few sentenced up, including attempts at explaining their situation, but apparently Raven seemed even more unhappy about having to share her room with one more person.

Lexa sighed.

Clarke reminded her of Costia though. Not necessarily because of the way she looked but how she moved. Her gestures, the way she had risen her eyebrows. Lexa and Costia had been away from each other for less than two days and Lexa already started seeing her in her roommate. Great.

When Clarke came back in Lexa had started cleaning her mattress with some tissues. She shrugged when she saw Clarke. ‘If I have to sleep on this from now on at least I don’t want to get sick from it.’

Clarke nodded, an attempt to smile appeared in the corner of her mouth, and then she sat down at the desk that apparently was hers. ‘Raven didn’t expect another roommate. It will be tough.’ She shrugged. ‘But I think we can manage.’

‘I guess we’ll have to. I didn’t expect to have two roommates either. But if that’s it…’ Lexa followed Clarke’s shrug. ‘If you’re not a to me then I’m not a dick to you.’


End file.
